I've Been Blind
by Xxsakura
Summary: A one-shot for a close friend on Quizilla who i call, "Onee-chan"


Name: Saiya Akuma

Age: 13 1/2

School: Seiyo Elementary

Looks: Bright gold eyes, Brown hair

Personality: Shy, Quiet, Fun at times, Rebellious, and Nervous.

Chara(s): Tsuki- Outgoing, Tough, Badass ,and Loves all sports. 'Run, Jump, Play'

Kikiyo- Polite, Sweet, Kind, loves dancing. 'Twirl, Spin, Flip'

Ryuu: Calm, Leader, Tough, Sarcastic. 'Bang, Shoot, Pow'

Friends- Amu, Rima, Yaya, Nageshiko (knows the secret), Tadesa, Kukai, Utah (Sort of)

Enemies- Saaya, Easter, Ikuto (not really)

Clothes- Black blazer open, White dress shirt, A red tie that is loose around the neck area, Red checkered skirt, Black converse sneakers, Long white socks to knees, Black bag with a lot of designs with white tribal, Black clip on head, A jade green necklace from Kukai.

Start~ (First Person Pov)

I hummed slightly loud; feeling today was going to be a good day. I felt people staring at me funny and I stopped humming quickly then looked down. "You shouldn't stopped humming Saiya" Kikiyo said, whining loudly. I smiled apologetically. "Those noisy people! Let's show them a thing or two!" Tsuki said. I shook my head at her and kept on walking. "Can we do target practice on them?" Ryuu asked calmly. I was a little startled but shook my head. I thought about something else and said quietly, "H-how about we get candy to eat before school starts?" Ryuu, Tsuki, and Kikiyo all agreed…for the first time.

5 Minutes FF

I ate the last bit of the Skittles hungrily. Ryuu stopped after five, Kikiyo after 3, and Tsuki…after 15. I licked my lips that were sticky and threw the two wrappers away, then sighed contently. I looked at the sky and smiled. It was soooo…spacious and wide. I wish I could fly in the sky, like a free bird and let the wind go through my hair. That was the life that I wanted, and my phone ringing, ahh- Wait. My phone is ringing. I went through my bag and opened it. I saw my phone vibrating and going off with my ring tone. " You still have Utah's ring tone" Tsuki asked. I blushed slightly and did a small smile. I opened my phone and saw it was a text from Amu. I clicked the open button and it said:

'Sai! Skool is starting in 2ms! Hurry up!'

I stared at the text, trying to comprehend what it said and started to panic. I won't make it there in time! School is about eight minutes away unless…"Chara Change?" Tsuki asked excitedly. I grinned slightly and nodded my head shyly.

"From a girl who's shy…to a girl who's Outgoing!" Tsuki chanted. The black clip in my hair turned into an X as I smirked. A skateboard appeared in front of me and started to ride, and glided down the road. I giggled slightly as the wind blew softly through my hair. I push my feet against my board. "I see a hill!" Ryuu said a little cautious. "Let's go faster Saiya!" yelled Tsuki. I smiled and jumped over a bench and went down a rail. Ryuu and Kikiyo were holding on for dear life.

3 Minutes FF

Amu Hinamori looked out of the window depressingly. Her first and best friend, Saiya Akuma was not here today...or she thought. Then something caught her eye and she smiled widely. Saiya was just running into the school, but Amu blushed in embarrassment when her teacher yelled at her.

45 Seconds FF

I smiled slightly and bowed repeating times to the secretary. "Don't worry about it," She said, "You won't get in trouble, now go on to class"

"Thank you" I replied shyly. I walked down the hallway to the Art class. I remembered that everyone I know is going to be in that class. I started to hum with my eyes closed, but I trusted my Charas enough to tell me where I was going. I heard all the classes getting out and passing by me. I heard someone talking about the Guardians and how Amu is 'cool and spicy'. I remembered when I started school, they said I came from a model agency and somehow dyed my eyes gold. Once, I actually had people smell my hair on how it smelled like peaches and cream, and got questioned how my skin seemed to glow. Oh boy...That was when I started school. "Saiya..." Someone said.

I barely heard it, but I know someone said my name. I stopped midway in the hall, trying to ignore the student's gazes. I looked back from where I came and waved mildly. Amu was running towards me with a smile on her face. She had pink hair and dark gold eyes, unlike me, I had bright gold eyes, and then she stopped in front on me with her hands on her knees. I looked up and smile at Su, Miki, and Ran; Amu's Charas. My and her Charas exchanged greetings with each other, but Ryuu just hanged on my shoulder.

"Sorry I'm l-late" I said softly. She started to stand up straight and shook her head. "It's not you fau-" Amu got interrupted, well, interrupted herself anyways.

"H-hi Tadase-kun!" Amu nearly screamed. I shook my head in embarrassment for her and greeted Tadase who was right behind me. He was the King of the Guardians, Nadeshiko was Queen, even though she is actually a he, Kukai is the Knight, Yaya is the Ace, Amu was the Joker, and I was the Wild Card...I was the last one of the Guardians.

"Are you ready for Art Amu-chan and Saiya-chan?" Tadase asked with his polite voice. I tapped slightly hard on Amu's head so she wasn't daydreaming, while bumping into people. "You will obey me you Bishop!" yelled Kieski, Tadesa's Chara, at Ryuu. "Make me you pawn piece" Ryuu said arrogantly, "I will rule the world"

"I will first you Commoner!"

"Keep on talking Kieski..."

"Hi Nikki-chan!"

I felt someone put their arm around me as they said that, and gave me a noogie. I blushed slightly and looked up to a grinning Kukai Souma. We were in the same grade and have all the same classes. He stopped and linked arms with me. "Ready for art my wild card?" Kukai teased.

"I am ready my knight in shining armor" I replied with a bit confidence. Kukai grinned and dashed down the hallway to the Art Class with me hanging on. Amu soon realized something and asked, "Should we tell them that the Art Room is the other way?" "No, let them enjoy themselves" Tadase said, knowing what Kukai's true feelings for Saiya.

Art Class

I sat down next to Kukai, flattening out my skirt.

"You led us the wrong way" I said quietly, hoping the teacher won't catch me. Kukai rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sorry..."

I giggled and looked away. "Hi Kukai-koi! _(koi = love) _" Said a really annoying voice...Saaya, but I always forget her last name, I'm surprised that I didn't forget her first. Kukai sighed and said, "Hi Saaya..."

She batted her eyelashes so much that I thought she was having a seizure... "Oh...It's What her face" snarled Saaya. I felt my clip turn into a mini fire. "My name is Saiya, Orange Prep" I said calmly. "You shouldn't have Chara Change with Saiya-san, Ryuu" Kikiyo said. "Feh, that Saaya-baka deserved it" Ryuu said.

"What?! Be quiet shy-girl!" Shrieked Saaya.

"Hmm...I don't feel like it." I retorted. "Why I outta b-" "Saaya! Take your seat!!" The teacher warned... Saaya turned red and grumbled as she walked into her seat, which was next to Kukai. I didn't like that because...I had crush on Kukai. But he will never ask me out. I sighed sadly and laid my head, not noticing that I was getting sleepy... I heard murmurs and realized a voice near my ear. I turned to the side and turned beet red. A pair of green eyes excited. "Yes Kukai-kun?" I said quietly. He scratched his chin and said, "Can we...be partners? The project is about expressing you're...feelin-attitude with words!" I thought for a minute and smiled. I could try. I looked him in the eye and nodded. He nodded back with a grin and got some of the supplies. I started to panic. What if I can't do this? What if he doesn't like me? What if I sa-"Who won't like you?" Kukai asked curiously. I thought I heard a bit of anxiousness in his voice. "O-oh! Nothing r-really!" I stammered. He still looked suspicious at me, but let it go. I was the first one to go. I made a happy face as he made a clown. We kept exchanging portraits, but slow down as I heard Kukai whisper, "Here goes nothing..." I blinked in confusion as he had a heated conversation with Daichi and Tadase. "Is everything okay Kukai-kun?" I asked, completely lost as he froze and grinned. "Oh, I'm fine! Just talking...a-about sports? Yeah Sports!" He stated. I shook my head and asked, "Should we continue?"

"Of course!" Kukai said loudly, catching a lot of fan girls attention. I cleared my throat and started to draw. "My turn!" Kikiyo said, "From a girl who's shy....To a girl with Passion!" The clip in my hair turned into a flower 'Thank you Kikiyo' I though happily. I erased my old picture and started to make big letters. Few minutes later... "I'm done!" I cheered happily.

"Ok, you go first!" Kukai said, looking a bit red. I shook my head and retorted, "You go first!"

"Please?"

"...*sighs*...We turn them on three. Deal?"

"Deal"

"You're making this hard Kukai-kun"

"I'm just like that way."

"One..."

"...Two..."

"Three!" We said at the same time. We turn our portraits and closed our eyes. "You look first" I said quietly, feeling the Chara Change wear off... "Ladies first" Kukai said. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. I sighed irritatingly and opened my eyes a little bit.

"Just open your eyes!" Tsuki said. "Your going to love it with the burning passion of your soul" Kikiyo said poetically, as I sweat drop at her comment.

"It's not as bad as you think" Ryuu whispered in my ear. I opened one of my eyes and thought I was dreaming. I opened both my eyes softly, as a warm smile erupted on my face. "Y-...Y-you do? D-do you mean that?" I asked him slowly, feeling my heart beat going faster. "Do you mean what YOU say" kukai asked.

"O-of course I do"

"Me too...I-I love you Saiya Akuma" Kukai said, calm for the first time, but getting redder by the second. I felt my palms getting sweaty.

"I...Love y-you too...Kukai-kun" I said shyly. Kukai's eyes went back to it's bright green again. "YOU DO?!...OH! THIS IS GREAT SAIYA! WE BOTH C-" I cut him off by kissing him on the cheek, as I thought my clip turned back to a flower. "Don't do that Kikiyo," I said, blushing. "I didn't though," Kikiyo said smirking.

"So...How long did you like me?" Questioned Kukai, sitting closer to me since we know...what we think of each other.

"You first" I said quietly. He put his arm around my shoulder and thought about it. "3-4 years" Kukai admitted. "3 years" I said.

"Well! Class is over! Have a nice weekend!" The teacher yelled, then Kukai and me started to stand up and went out of the door. "Where are they going?" Amu asked. "Kukai and Saiya are in love" Tadase said calmly. It took a while for Amu to figure it out..."Aww! With Saiya?! That is sooo cute!" Gushed Amu, as her Chara's agreed.

5 Minutes FF

Saaya screamed loudly, which shouldn't be surprised. Ouch... "Why won't you go out with me!" Saaya demanded.

"'Cause I'm going on a date with Saiya-chan!" Exclaimed Kukai. "W-we are?" I asked quietly. He put his arm around me and nodded. Saaya fumed and stomped off the hallway. "Alright then" I said. I hugged him as he hugged me back tightly.

"Can you say it?" I asked quietly. "Say what?" Kukai asked. "That you love me?" I said, trying not to blush. He hugged me tighter and said, "I love you Saiya Akuma" "And I love you too Kukai Souma"... We started to walk down the hallway, hand-in-hand. "Saiya-chan?" Kukai said. "Yes?"

"Have you ever eaten ice cream while flying?"

"Um...No. Why do you ask?"

"Then you will!" Kukai said as he ran down the hallway with me. I couldn't help but laughed in happiness. I finally let my feelings out and going out with someone. Besides, the classes weren't really fun...Now it's going to be.


End file.
